The present invention relates to a machine operating according to the Moineau-Principle for use in deep drilling, especially a drill motor, whereby within an unslotted, tubular external part, usually embodied as a stator, a helical inner portion, usually embodied as a rotor, is positioned, wherein the external part is provided with an inner helical lining consisting of an elastomer for receiving the inner part. The exterior part and the inner part can be rotated relative to one another.
In the field of deep drilling, for example, for oil production, machine lengths of multiple meters are required, and, accordingly, large exterior parts in the form of comparatively thick walled, very strong and stable, expensive pipes are needed. It is understood that under these conditions the application and exchange of an elastomer lining at the inner side of the exterior part is very difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned machine such that the aforementioned exterior parts can be produced in a substantially simplified manner and that furthermore the lining can be exchanged.